


nature is a language, can't you read?

by hojong



Category: K-pop, NCT (Band)
Genre: Crying, Cute, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-09
Updated: 2018-07-09
Packaged: 2019-06-07 14:52:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15221582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hojong/pseuds/hojong
Summary: Mark and Donghyuck were always close, but never this close. Suddenly, Donghyuck became shy...





	nature is a language, can't you read?

It was late January and winter was still in full swing. Although most schools around the area had been cancelled due to heavy snow, as usual, Donghyuck’s school was still up and running. Donghyuck sighed, the chilling winter air in the classroom was really messing with him. His body was shivering and his fingers were red and frozen. You’d think the school putting on some form of heating would help, but it didn’t the whole class was cold and tired. He clasped his hands together, breathing hot air into them but it didn't make anything better. Turning to his friends, Jaemin and Renjun, he noticed Jaemin was copying Renjuns homework. 

"Why do you always give the answers to him? He’ll always be stupid if he doesn’t learn himself." Donghyuck asked, a smirk on his face. Renjun just shrugged and pushed his answer paper closer.

“It’s the only reason I passed last year, why not help someone else.” Renjun tiredly said, yawning widely, eyes cutely crinkling. 

Jaemin was still pouting. "It’s cause he's a better friend than you are!" Jaemin huffed, "You'd rather I was given two weeks detention than let me copy yours!" Donghyuck stuck out his tongue playfully at the boy who did the same. “Anyway, wanna go get something to eat after school? I’m really craving tteokbokki.”

“He can’t.” Renjun smiled, teasingly saying, “He’s meeting Mark.” Donghyuck stared at his two friends who were giggling to themselves. 

“Oh yes, I forgot, Mark Hyung is coming to meet Donghyuck after school, like everyday!” Jaemin laughed. “Even though none of us really know why he does.”

“So what?!” Donghyuck was the one pouting now. Jaemin pinched his cheeks hard. “Ow! Stop it!” Donghyuck said, pushing him away, sending both his friends into fits of laughter. “Ugh, you two are so annoying!”

The bell rang and everyone began flooding out the class. Donghyuck still had to hand in his homework and put his things away, and he also had to go to the library before leaving school to hand in a book he'd borrowed months ago so although they were going to wait, he shooed his friends away. They easily complied. Donghyuck handed his papers to his teacher and grabbed his things. He wrapped himself up, putting on his jumper then his coat then his scarf, gloves and hat.

Ten minutes later Donghyuck walked out the school and Mark was stood at the wall outside looking down at his phone, not paying much attention. His friend was also wrapped up well- his scarf tied tightly around his neck, a beanie on his head with one cute mitten on his hand, the other hand was holding his phone. His cheeks were a pale pink colour and when he breathed Donghyuck could see the steam rising from his mouth ever so slightly. Mark always waited for him and the younger boy didn't know why he went out of his way to do so. They didn't even live near each other yet Mark insisted they walk home together. And even though he did it every day, Mark made his heart flutter a little more every time. Donghyuck walked up the path and finally Mark noticed him. "Hey," Donghyuck smiled at him softly, and with his friends words in his mind he asked, "why'd you wait?"

"I always wait, don't I?" Mark shoved his phone into his pocket and kicked himself up off the wall. He moved closer to him, putting on his other mitten. Donghyuck thought that was so cute, most people wear gloves yet Mark insists on mittens, saying they feel better. Donghyuck noticed strands of hair peeking out of his friend’s beanie, and that just completed the overall cute factors. Mark just shrugged his shoulders. “Force of habit, I guess.”

Moving on, don’t think about it too much. Donhyuck thought. "I've got to go to the library," Donghyuck looked down at his feet, twiddling his thumbs, "so you if you just want to go..."

Mark shook his head no. “Of course not, I actually have a book I need to hand in too..”

Donghyuck just looked at him. “You don’t even read.”

Marks cheeks went red. “I…I do sometimes… Anyway, it was for a project.” Donghyuck laughed and patted his friends head. 

“Oh sweet child.”

“Hey!” Mark pouted. “I’m the hyung here!”

They walked to the library together, sticking close to each other as they walked. Their hands brushed against one another’s a few times and Donghyuck didn't know why but he felt embarrassed. He felt a nice warmth every time he felt Marks hand graze against his own clothed one. He avoided eye contact at these moments, scared that Mark would notice the red tint on his cheeks wasn’t because of the cold. They chatted about the book Donghyuck had taken out and about how Mark didn't want to go to his dads house because his step-mum would be there. "You could stay at my house for the night." Donghyuck suggested, looking to the boy with a smile. Mark nodded, avoiding his friend’s eyes.

Eventually, they got back to Donghyucks flat where only he and his mum stayed. It was small, but it was enough. Donghyucks mum was out of town for the week so Donghyuck had been home alone; he was glad to have some company, especially since it was good company. They both sat on his small single bed and Mark immediately started playing with his phone. Usually if Jaemin or Renjun was over he’d feel insecure about the size of the house or if they judged the posters on his walls, but with Mark it was different. Every time Mark was over he felt so comfortable. Everything about Mark made him feel safe.

Donghyuck lay back on the bed, sighing. He watched as Mark flicked through his twitter feed, liking other peoples selfies and retweeting funny pictures. Donghyuck watched his fingers glide over the screen, so effortless. He moved up and up and up his body until he got to the lips. He gazed at his friends lips, and even though they were cracked because of the winter climate they still looked beautiful. His eyes moved further up and then Marks eyes met his.

He sat up quickly, straightening himself out. He coughed, but it was weak and fake and god he could feel his cheeks burning with humiliation and he suddenly wanted to cry, Mark knew. He knew now and he’d never want to hang out with him again. He looked back at his friends face, and there was a cute smile sitting upon it.

Mark moved closer, soon one hand was on his face and the other was on the bed. Marks lips were on his before Donghyuck could even say a word. Their lips were pressed together for only a second before Donghyuck pulled away, not because he didn’t like it but because his heart was beating so fast he thought it was going to come out of his chest and land right in front of him.

“Mark...” He whispered, unsure of his own words, “I think I might like you...” He fiddled with his thumbs, looking down at them as they danced. His eyes met the other boys and suddenly he didn’t feel so awkward.

“Good,” Mark smiled, grazing his thumb against the younger boys skin, “because I think I might like you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> this was an old infinite fic i wrote, decided to change somethings since it really suited Mark and Donghyuck in my opinion. hope ya liked it


End file.
